Burned
by Outstanding Warrant
Summary: At the age of twelve Naruto is set on fire by a mob, he escapes and is not seen for 4 years. Nobody has seen hide nor hair of Naruto in that time, until he comes back ready to be the best and get his revenge on those who harmed him.


Summary :: At the age of twelve Naruto is set on fire by a mob, he escapes into the woods and is not seen for 5 years. Nobody has seen hide nor hair of Naruto in that time, until he comes back ready to be the best and get his revenge on those who harmed him.

Naruto is loosely based on Shishio Makoto

Pairing NaruHina

Sakura and Sasuke bashing

Strong but not all powerful Naruto.

November 10

Konohagakure was in full festival swing, street vendors were setting up and selling their wares on every street corner in the village. Children were seen playing in the streets, darting in and out of the throngs of people that lined the streets. Adults were seen sipping sake and laughing with old friends. Every single person was having a spectacular time, all except for one small blonde boy who at this very moment was cowering in a makeshift fort in a dilapidated apartment.

"Please don't find me," whispered the boy under his breath, but his hopes were shattered almost instantly when a loud boom was heard from his front door. He curled tightly into the fetal position not succeeding in muffling the squeak of fear that escaped his mouth.

The squeak caused a chorus of laughter from the hallway further eluding to the amount of people involved.

"COME OUT HERE DEMON!" screamed an obviously drunk man before he started pounding on the door again. For the blonde the hammering seemed to go on forever. Naruto closed his eyes wishing to make it all go away, but a voice from the hallway made his eyes snap open in fear.

"Out of the way I'll burn down it down," came a gruff voice. There was a slap as if someone was smacking their hand against the door then, "Boom!"

Instantly the door exploded inward showering the young boy in sparks and splinters. He looked toward the smoldering remains of his door when suddenly a kunai was flung into the room. Luckily, by fault of a drunk ninja or just a bad throw he was struck in the forehead with the handle, and everything turned black.

He awoke sometime later to the sound of a shrill voice, "Wake up Demon," he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was surrounded by hundreds of torch wielding villagers. He tried to move to escape but found that he was tied to a stake with a thick rope. "Uzumaki Naruto. You have been found guilty of the murders of hundreds of people." Naruto looked forward and saw a group of five people dressed in long robes standing in front of him. He opened his mouth to respond but was silenced with a vicious punch to the jaw, breaking it. The person in the center pushed her long pink hair out of her face before continuing, "Your sentence is to atone for your sins by burning in a manner similar to those that you killed." the woman walked forward taking a torch from another villager, "I hope you feel every second of this." she snapped her fingers and instantly two villagers dumped a caldron of hot oil onto him. Naruto screamed in pain as the oil blistered his skin, but it wasn't over. The pink haired woman thrust her torch into Naruto's stomach the fire igniting the oil and setting him ablaze. Naruto's screaming intensified with the new pain. His new screams mixing with the horrible laughter of the crowd as he burned. He began to thrash, struggling against the rapidly burning ropes that were still holding strong. The ropes cutting into his already charred limbs. Suddenly the ropes went slack as they burnt through and Naruto hit the ground running.

"STOP HIM!" screamed the woman as the crowd ran in mass after the living torch. Naruto, fueled by pain and instinct ran, and ran, and ran trying to escape the people, the fire. He was totally unaware of the red cloak of energy that surrounded him as he exited the village nor was he aware of the massive explosion as he was once again accepted into the blackness of unconsciousness.

The villagers however had thought they had finally caught the blond again when the explosion rocked the area. Red energy forming a massive dome that encased many of the villagers incinerating them instantly as well as a perfect circle of the land. It was as if God himself had taken a scoop from the earth and obliterated it. But just as quickly as it had formed the energy ball imploded onto itself winking out of existence leaving only the empty hole in the ground.

* * *

><p><p>

"**Wake up boy" **

Naruto awoke in a dark sewer, "Hello?" he called into the darkness unsure of where he was.

"**Come." **the voice called out again. Naruto began to get up, "Where are you?" he asked the darkness. Hearing no reply he began walking, his feet making light splashes in the ankle deep water that surrounded him. It seemed like he wandered for hours in the dark before the sewer began to lighten. Naruto happy to see the light began to run toward the source, which was a crack between two colossal wooden door. He slipped through the crack into a world of red.

Everything about this room was a shade of red. He now stood in what could be described as a wealthy man's study. Tall bookcases lined the walls a large globe stood off to the side of a massive roaring fireplace where stood two high-backed chairs.

One of these chairs was occupied.

"Hello?" asked Naruto, "Were you the voice I heard?"

"**Indeed I am,"** said a deep emotionless voice.The man stood, his entire body silhouetted against the fire. The faint sounds of a chain rattling as he stood. **"I was the one who called you here, but do you know why?" **he said before raising a glass that was previously hidden by his body to his lips and taking a sip.

"No..." Naruto trailed off, "I didn't know what to do so I started walking,"

"**Typical human answer,"** said the man.

"Excuse me?" asked Naruto

"**Typical in that you came here without a single thought as to the danger you could be in," he said, "I could be waiting to kill you and you would have had no idea."**

Fear gripped Naruto," Your not going to kill me are you?" he asked already shifting toward the door

"**No, now sit down," **he said indicating the chair he had previously been occupying. Naruto hesitantly walked forward and sat in the chair. **"There you did it again, You sat without thinking about the dangers involved in that simple action."** the man said as he turned around the light catching his features. He stood a very tall seven feet tall and was dressed in a long red cloak that was lined with white fur. He had a massive bushy white beard that easily went to his chest and a long crooked nose. His eyes were red orbs lacking a pupil still showed his immense age as they squinted down at him. **"Your disregard for dangers in the world are responsible for your present condition." **

"My condition?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes, at the present moment you are covered in third degree burns, massive nerve damage over 95% of your body, but that's..." **he was cut off when Naruto began frantically searching his body for damage finding none he gave the man a curious look, **"Well you won't see it here." **said the man as he reached into his cloak. Parting it just enough so that Naruto cold see the gaunt body within. He withdrew a silver box which he opened and began to move small things around. A sweet odor wafted from the box.

"How not? If I was injured I would see it," said Naruto as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"**That would be the case,"** said the man as he closed the box ejecting a thin paper tube from a slot on the top, **"If this were the physical world." **this drew a look of confusion from Naruto. **"Now I don't want you to overreact so drink this." **he handed his glass to Naruto who looked confused for a moment before drinking from it and promptly spitting it out into the glass, "What is this stuff?"

"**Whiskey, now get a good pull of that this is some ground breaking stuff I'm about to tell you," ** While Naruto forced a gulp of the whiskey down, the man grabbed into his cloak again producing a silver lighter and lit his cigarette before once again pocketing it. He inhaled deeply as he stared into the fire. Silence reigned for a few minutes as Naruto continued to take small sips of the liquor the effects already apparent in his reddening cheeks, "So?"

The man inhaled again on the cigarette before turning back to Naruto, **"We are in your mind Naruto." **He exhaled the smoke through his nose.

"So you're just a figment of my imagination?" said Naruto looking down in thought, but was broken from his short thought train by a gruff laugh. He looked over at the man, "what? If you're in my mind then you must be part of my imagination."

the old man stopped laughing, **"I knew you were sharp boy, but no. I've been here almost as long as you have."**

"That doesn't make sense though how could you be here without me imagining you, or this whole room for that matter**.** I've never seen anything like this room."

"**What happened twelve years ago today?" **asked the man quickly cutting of the boys train of thought.

"Oh, uh... I was born?" said Naruto unsure

"**What else?"**

"The Fourth killed the Kyuubi."

"**Killed? Hardly," **said the man under his breath but it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"What does that mean?"

The man got up and walked over to the globe. He flipped a latch on the bottom and the top lifted up revealing many bottles hidden within. He was now facing away from him when he started talking. ** "You see, the Kyuubi is a demon, not just a demon either a Tailed Demon." **the clinking of ice in a glass was heard as he continued, **"Now the difference between a Tailed Demon and your run of the mill Oni is that the Tailed demons are beings of pure energy, neither totally alive nor completely dead but on some middle plane of existence. You could even say that a Tailed Demon is in a form of limbo, this makes them immortal because they can not die for they have never really been alive. Now when that Damn blonde headed nuisance came riding out and performed his jutsu he found a way to circumvent the immortality by binding the Kyuubi's life force to a newborn child."**

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Naruto already dreading the answer.

The man looked over his shoulder and answered, **"You already know the answer to that. What day is your birthday?" **

"Twelve years ago... Today." breathed out the boy.

The man sat back in his chair sipping from his new drink. **"Correct, and as I'm sure you've deduced you were that child. So that would make me?"**

The boy didn't look at him, "You must be the Kyuubi."

The newly named Kyuubi flicked his cigarette butt into the fireplace, **"Correct, I am the Kyuubi, Destroyer of Thousands, most powerful of the Bijuu, able to cause earthquakes with a stomp and tsunamis with a flick of my tail, and unfortunately the reason you're in the predicament you are in." **Naruto gave him a curious look. Immense pain flickered across the Kyuubi's face, but just as quickly as it came it was gone, **"what is the last thing you remember?"**

Naruto thought back on what had brought him here, "Before I woke up in the sewer part of my mind, I remember fire, and a burning sensation over my entire body."

The Kyuubi looked slightly relieved, **"It would seem that both your body and my chakra have blocked out a major amount of your memory of this incident. You were taken from your apartment in the night, tried by a crazed group of villagers, and consumed in a fire. If it weren't for me transporting your body into a pocket dimension it is very likely that we would not be having this conversation as we are now." **The Kyuubi stood beckoning Naruto to follow. Naruto stood from his chair and chased after him. The Kyuubi's long strides making him have to almost jog to keep up.

The Kyuubi walked toward the wall directly opposite of the chairs and reached up selecting a large book which moved back with a click. The entire bookcase swung inward revealing a hallway. After a short walk they stopped in front of a small door which the Kyuubi opened. Inside surrounded by an orb of purple energy was a body.

"**This is what is left of you," said the Kyuubi.**

Naruto walked forward taking in the scene before him. The body was a mass of burnt tissue. What were once clothes were now charred bits of cloth that barely covered his dignity. His hair had been completely burned away and in a few places on his arms and legs you could actually see bone. The only thing that gave him solace was that the burnt chest was slowly but painfully moving.

"What... What happened," asked Naruto unable to tear his eyes away from the grisly sight before him.

"**They burned you." **said the Kyuubi, **"they dumped boiling oil upon you the set you on fire. They were too scared of me to think clearly and because of that they took out their fear on you. An innocent boy."**

"But if that's me... and we're in my mind... then how?" asked the boy.

"**A fine question," **the Kyuubi responded,** "This isn't your real body; it is just a three dimensional picture of it. When you fell unconscious I called you into your mind, while simultaneously transporting your body to a pocket dimension. You Humans would call it Oblivion. The reason that I transported your body to Oblivion is so that I could heal your injuries without the threat of you dieing during the process of healing. Your wounds were that extensive." **

"How long will it take you to heal my body?" asked Naruto finally looking away from the orb.

"**A million years." **said the Kyuubi hiding his smile at the look the young blonde gave him. **"Look," ** he said looking back at the orb. Naruto obliged him and was astonished. His body was back to normal. Pristine new skin had replaced the previously charred skin, his hair had grown back and a pair of basic black shorts had formed. Naruto looked at the Kyuubi with a look of confusion. **"What? I'm allowed to have my jokes you know. Anyway I have completely healed your body but you must know the healing has taken its tole on you. The fire has sealed your sweat glands beyond even my powers as well as fried many of your chakra pathways. Your main muscle paths are perfectly fine, in fact they are stronger, but the smaller paths are gone you will never be able to do ninjutsu or genjutsu." **The Kyuubi looked down to see Naruto staring at the ground, his eyes hidden by shadows. The Kyuubi turned around and began walking out of the room; leaving Naruto to think., but a single phrase stopped him in his tracks.

"So what,"

"**What was that, boy?" **he asked

"So what, I don't need flashy jutsu. I don't need any of that to be the greatest Hokage this village has ever known, I don't need that, I DON'T NEED ANY OF THAT!" Naruto screamed more to himself than the kyuubi. His final words echoed around the room.

Naruto and the Kyuubi turned to face each other. **"Well if you're going to be the best then you're going to need a teacher." the Kyuubi smirked, "and who better than an ancient fox who has seen it all. Be lucky boy, I have only taken an apprentice one other time."**

"Who was your other apprentice?" asked Naruto.

"**That is a story for another time," **said the Kyuubi walking toward Naruto, **"Now get ready your training begins now," **He touched Naruto's shoulder and everything went black.

Nobody would see Naruto again for the next four years.

First chapter finally done. Who would have thought that it would take as long as it did.

Now for those who like my other story GFYS I will be writing more chapters for it but after I read it through for the second time I realized how bad my writing was so I may have to start over... but who really knows haha.

The Pairing for this story is a Naruto/Hinata. It is a pairing I've enjoyed for a long time, and I just don't like stories were she's with Kiba or Sasuke or some other guy. It just seems weird. Anyway the pairing won't make itself readily apparent until maybe the Chunin exams

Once again the age of ninjas is 16 from 12 years old to 16 years old is the academy.

Until next time

-OutstandingWarrant


End file.
